1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jigging apparatus and more particularly, to an apparatus for mechanically effecting reciprocation of a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the present invention, a convenient and effective apparatus for supporting a fishing rod and for jigging a fishing line is provided. Jigging a fishing line effects reciprocation of the fishing line for the purpose of attracting a fish. Jigging may be accomplished by raising and lowering the fishing rod or by tugging and releasing the fishing line. As the line is oscillated, a lure attached to the fishing line gravitates up and down in the water until a fish strike occurs.
It is desirable to provide a jigging device that eliminates the need for manually jigging the fishing line. Various types of fishing apparatuses have been provided in the prior art for accommodating various fishing conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,995, issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Arthur W. Beaudoin, discloses a jigging apparatus comprising a stand for holding a fishing rod. A drive motor effects reciprocation of the end of the fishing rod.
Another jigging apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,225, issued Oct. 15, 1991 to Richard A. Campbell. This apparatus includes a rod holder and a drive motor for imparting motion to the rod holder.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.